villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ma'alefa'ak
Ma'alefa'ak is the evil twin brother of Martian Manhunter and an enemy of the Justice League and an archenemy of his brother in the DC franchise. Biography When Ma'alefa'ak mind-raped J'onn J'onzz's wife, M'yri'ah, Ma'alefa'ak was stripped of his telepathic powers and his weakness to fire and his memories of this where erased, Ma'alefa'ak thought that he was the only Martian born without telepathy or a weakness to fire. Because of this, he felt ostracized. Because of this, he created a plague called "H’ronmeer’s Curse". Everytime a Martian used their telepathic powers, they would succumb to the plague and burn to death. When this happened, J'onn J'onzz was teleported away against his will to survive. Ma'alefa'ak learned only years later that his brother went to Earth, so he followed him. He's been plotting to defeat his brother and the Justice League since. Ma'alefa'ak encountered his brother more than once. But, in one of the times Ma'alefa'ak faced off Martian Manhuter, The Manhunter was able to finally silence Ma'alefa'ak by undoing the telepathic block that stripped Ma'alefa'ak of his telepathy. Unfortunately, this also restored his weakness to fire. Because of him not knowing how to activate telepathic barriers to protect him from fire. Ma'alefa'ak was consumed by the sun when Martian Manhunter threw him into a vessel too close to the sun. New 52 Ma'alefa'ak was brought back when the DC Universe was rebooted with the New 52. In the rebooted universe, Ma'alefa'ak and other Earth-born Martian survivors that survived the near extinction of their race, built a giant weapon so they and infiltrate and enslave the Earth. Other Media Television *Ma'alefa'ak appears in the third season of Young Justice. This version of the character is M'Comm M'orzz, the younger brother of M'gann and thus a White Martian. *Malefic J'onzz appears in the season four finale of Supergirl. Monitor frees him from an unknown place and sets him loose on Earth-38 to seek vengeance on his brother J'onn J'onzz. However, unlike his comic version, Malefic J'onzz is a tragic figure, as his villainy came from being bullied and the lack of support from his own family. As such, J'onn actively tries to redeem him, which ultimately results in Malefic and J'onn reconciling and embracing, proving Malefic is a redeemable figure in this continuity. Film Malefic appears as one of the lead villains in Justice League: Doom. He is a member of Vandal Savage's new Legion of Doom and is tasked with killing J'onn. He was voiced by Carl Lumbly, who also voiced Martian Manhunter. He ultimately appears to be killed in the film's climax, as he battles his brother he is in the path of the exhaust of Vandal Savage's recently launched rocket. Powers And Abilities Ma'alefa'ak has super-strength, speed, endurance, and durability. He also can heal quickly and has the ability to shape-shift. He can live for hundreds of years like his twin brother. Ma'alef'ak can also fly and levitate even has the ability to turn invisible. Unlike other Martians he is not weakened by fire, nor does he have telepathic powers as they where stripped by the Council of Mars because he tortured M'yri'ah. Gallery Ma'alefa'ak_.jpg Ma'alefa'ak Prime Earth 0002.jpg Ma'alefa'ak Prime Earth 0001.jpg Malefic_001.jpg Malefic 002.jpg Malefic 003.jpg Malefic 004.jpg Malefic 005.jpg Malefic 006.jpg Malefic 007.jpg Malefic 008.jpg M'comm_M'orzz_Earth-16_0001.jpg|Ma'alefa'ak in Young Justice. Ma'alefa'ak_J'onzz_Arrow_Earth-38_001.png|Ma'alefa'ak in Supergirl. Navigation Category:Justice League Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Aliens Category:DC Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Outcast Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Psychics Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutants Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Magic